


之后

by mannbou



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: DIY, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannbou/pseuds/mannbou
Summary: 帝妃组没有直接写名称。





	之后

是位遗孀，丈夫在很早很早以前就已经死掉了。丈夫什么都没给他留下，除了那一箱子对人妻而言太过宽大的衣裳。  
人妻在学院里教书，自从丈夫走后，他修完学业，一教便是好几年。他未有过改嫁的念头，只是一天一天地通宵加班，以这种方式来模糊记忆里的那张脸。  
有的时候他会狠狠地抽烟。而烟瘾只给他带来了一副坏掉的肺。他在夜里声嘶力竭地咳嗽，抓住床单咳嗽，用尽全力压抑着咳嗽，像一条挣扎的鱼一般，一挺一挺地吸入仿佛对他有害的空气。  
在这丈夫走后的十多年间，每个人都发现了，他似乎正在以一种快于常人的速度衰老下去，以至于有的学生在毕业后拜访甚至都认不出他。然而，这些从未跟他自己带来太大的困扰。那些对这位高岭之花有任何想法的人，也只敢在他的背影里暗暗滋扰。  
他消瘦的厉害，肩胛骨几乎紧紧贴着皮肤，肋骨清晰而又分明地分布在身侧。说实在的，他的年龄并不算大，至今还未满三十周岁。但自他的外表上来看，却是实打实一个沧桑的中年人了。  
身上的睡衣是丈夫生前的，对他长成后来讲尺码还是大了一些。他也不说话，只是沉默着又点起一根烟，只是这一次倾注了足够的注意力在落下的细小烟火上，生怕给这件衣裳沾染了半点。很快，他就觉得那烟令他索然无味。既然无法阻止所有的回忆，那么这个行为就丧失了丝毫的意义，只不过是欺骗一下自己。他整副身体蜷缩在沙发里，将下颚抵在前胸，却嗅不到一丝那个人残留下的气味。也是，经历了这么多年的洗涤，晾晒，它光是保持着原先的色彩就已经疲惫不堪了吧？  
他也很疲惫。那年与丈夫所牵的手在这几年里早已变得粗糙而骨节分明，筋络纵横。当年的柔软的黑发早就变得不再富有光泽，乌黑阴沉地一缕一缕像网一样捆住自己。料想那个人也应该认不出现在的他了吧。他苦涩地勉强扯动了下嘴角，单手把眼镜摘下，甩到了床边的桌子上。  
那个人除了点衣物什么也没能留下，就像他从来就没出现过一般。他甚至不确定他的“丈夫”爱不爱他，以遗孀的心态自居只是他一个人的思恋与妄想。他在心里早已把自己嫁给了那个人，尽管他们一同经历的时间并不算久，那个人也从未向他直接明了地表露过这种心迹，但是———  
他一心盛着盲目，倘若是错的，他也绝对不会在这场荒唐大梦之中苏醒过来。他在他自己所对丈夫的想象之中把自己折磨得气喘吁吁。每次的视野被长发所遮挡，他便有更多的空间所欺骗自己。腰上的手是那个人的，抚摸上嘴唇的手是那个人的，身上蹭过的布料是那个人身上的，分开的双腿也是那个人的不怀好意。  
在时而的清醒中，他在内心里嘲笑这只是自己可怜的意淫，可无论这一切是否都是自己所编织的假象，他也不得不承认他宁愿躺在这里紧闭双眼绝不拒绝相信虚假的一切。自己所散发出的愉悦的气味是真实的，液体是真实的，温度也是真实的。他发出难耐的声音，小声请求着再慢再轻一点。  
可他自己手上的动作却没能减缓下来，反而将他体内的冰冷物件更加用力地来回耸动。他听到自己发出的黏腻水声和燥热的喘息声。这些都是他一个人在那个人走后的岁月里所慢慢习得的。从第一次的疼痛到今日的麻软，他不知道自己所做的这一切究竟是为了什么。在自己的所发出的声音里，他仿佛真的感觉到了那个人扶住他腰的手以及在身体内部进出的部分。  
他的生理性眼泪和体液浸湿了床单，沾染着丝缕黑色的长发。在腰腿一片酸麻中，他紧皱眉头，用那一只一直折腾着自己的手拂过自己的脸庞。  
“辛苦了。”他轻佻地闭眼弯着嘴角，眉却是紧簇，对自己说。嘴唇磨蹭在床单上，似乎是想和谁交换一个吻。  
满是烟草气的白床单都被自己所弄脏了，看来是需要换新的了。


End file.
